The Weasley Girl
by TNM-Writer
Summary: You know that moment your screwed? When you remember that the world you've been reborn into has a war that will happen in the not-so-near future, and your family - and most likely yourself - are going to be right in the middle of it. And I will do anything to stay alive, because I do NOT plan on dying a second time soon. OC, T for safety. Pre-Hogwarts at the moment.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: YES! YES I AM BACK ONCE AGAIN! AND NO, I DID NOT UPDATE ANYTHING ELSE~! Don't worry, though, I'm already a chapter ahead in this, and I am fucking excited for it, so most likely this will be longer than the rest. Maybe shorter than my longest chapters (6, Victory of Humankind) or maybe longer. Who knows? I DON'T.**

**Now read, motherfuckers.**

**()()()()**

**Chapter One**

Have you ever felt like your heart was breaking? Like someone filled your chest with cotton, and surely you were going to die of suffocation, because it felt like you couldn't breathe? I had never felt that before now, as I let out horrendous wails and screams, wriggling in the hands of these giants who, if the temperature here was right, were in the middle of a snowstorm? This had to be Hell, I wasn't going to Heaven, my Grandmother had been right all along. She'd been right before, too, with my Dad about not letting me drive his truck for the first time. But I had so very much wanted to practice for my permit that I would get in a few weeks on September 3rd. We had been our in the country, at my cousin's farm, so nothing could have gone wrong.

So wrong _we_ were.

I lost control of the wheel for a split second, grabbed it back calmly, but the deed was done. The skidded and spun and flipped. Grass was everywhere, as well as the dirt, glass covering me and the ceiling of the car, now the floor really. I had smacked my head against the car door windshield, broken it, and had glass in my _head_. I remember feeling very dazed, edges of my vision white and fuzzy, my glasses were gone. Screams and thudding feet vibrated the ground. Something dripped from my head to the ceiling-floor.

I never got to say goodbye.

For a very long time, I was in darkness, floating around and feeling like I was underwater. Believe or not, I was; the fluids that float in the uterus of a pregnant woman were what I was floating in. Not that I knew that until sometime later, when I started to hear things and move around. There was laughter, and crying, voices whispered softly to where I was in loving tones. I never opened my mouth to eat, but I did drink the fluid, to my disgust. I couldn't control my body. When I hesitantly tried to move, I ended up hitting the walls of my little safety net.

That was when everything became real for me.

I was being reborn. I was going to be forced to call another person Dad, another woman Mom, other people my Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, Grandparents. I wouldn't have minded having siblings; I'd been an only child. But I didn't want to replace everyone I loved. I didn't want to someday die and see my parents, family, friends, looking at me in betrayal, whispering "You replaced me".

I hated it.

And then I was born. That was when I found out that I was most definitely not an only child, since I had a twin sister. Thank god I was still a girl, I don't know what I'd do if I had to deal with a dick and everything that came with it; nor would I be able to like-like girls, it just wasn't me, so if I had been male, I would be gay. But I'm a girl, thank god, and able to drool over abs, low riding pants and shirtless men all I wanted.

You know, except for the fact I wasn't fourteen anymore, but a few minutes old.

I hadn't bothered looking at my 'mother', but I _had_ listened. Apparently her name was Molly, according to her husband Arthur. My sister and I were now Lucinda and Ginerva, (where had I heard that name before?) though which was which was beyond me. Beyond that, I succumbed to the blissful sensation of sleep.

I dreamt of Mom, Dad, Aunt Cecilia, Uncle Remy, Grandma Mia, and my cousin Drake.

**()()()()**

Something grabbed my bellybutton, tugging it furiously somewhere, and that was what I woke up to. Needless to say, I cried like the little baby shit I was (now). Strong hands and arms held me close, rocking me back and forth – I heard my sister screaming as well, and a woman whispering to her – and I opened my eyes to look up at the face of the man holding me. Babies, I remember from an essay my Mom made me do to make me realize the troubles of teenage pregnancy, (she _really_ didn't want us having sex till we were married) could only see about sixteen inches in front of them and the rest of it is a fuzzy mess. That was why babies were fascinated by faces; but, they had trouble distinguishing color shades, like red and orange.

The man holding me had a tired face, ridiculed with stress lines and laugh lines alike, orange-or-red hair, balding a little, and blue eyes. His face was lanky, and he had a slightly larger nose than normal, but his lips were pulled into a gigantically proud smile, as he stared down at me with love and kindness in his eyes. I had even realized I'd stopped crying to stare at his face.

This was my new father.

With this notion running through my brain, I snapped out of my calm infant fascination to scream bloody murder. I hated this man. I loved this man. He was everything my Dad was and was not, and I wanted my Dad, _not him_!

Eventually, even though _he_ tried to calm me down, I cried myself to exhaustion, passing out in his arms. I didn't want to wake up.

_I want to go home_.

**()()()()**

**Okay. So, yeah, I know I'm pushing it with the Mary Sue-ness, making her Ginny's twin sister, but honestly it works with my plot line (half made in my head) so I'm keeping it. I can't have her in the Malfoy family or some other rich family, because she needs to be held back by stuff, and I can't put her in a Muggle family because she needs to be exposed to Magic all her life. I need her to have a connection to Luna Lovegood, the Golden Trio, and the Order without having to go jumping through hoops, but it won't be super easy. **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**A/N: Yeah, not stopping to post chapters. I'm going to keep typing.**

**()()()()**

I woke up many hours later, in a crib in a room painted pink. I eyed the walls with distaste, the fuzzy color annoying. It was then that I heard a door click open, feet softly padding into the room and closing the door. My sister was next to me in the crib, fast asleep, so I turned my head towards the sound and saw the bars only inches from my face. Pressed against the bars was the face a boy who looked to be twelve; he had a round face, adorably with baby fat, and red hair flopping around his chin and nape of neck. Blue eyes were wide and staring at me, his freckled face set in wonder.

We locked eyes.

He gasped, and then smiled, whispering out, "Hello little sister. I'm Bill, your big brother."

I blinked slowly, staring. Did he expect an infant to actually reply? Apparently not, because he kept on talking.

"Dad an' Mum were pretty worried about you, Lucy," I blinked, startled; so I was Lucy? Lucinda. That meant my twin was Ginerva, "I wish you had had stayed awake, so we could hold you like we did with Ginny. You've got six older brothers, you know; me, Charlie, Perce, Fred an' George –they're twins like you an' Ginny – and Ron, he's only a year older than you."

Okay, now I remember where I'd heard these names before. Harry Potter, as in, the book series about the Boy Who Lived. The _fictional_ one. My new 'parents' must've been big fans, took advantage of their British-ness and names, got married, and gave birth to the Weasley Clan. Only, they probably hadn't counted on me, so I was the only Non-Weasley-Named kid here.

Funny, and I almost grinned. Then I remembered I didn't want new parents, but I could at least enjoy my brothers and sister.

I listened to Bill natter on about everything and everything for a while before drifting off to sleep. For the first time since coming here, I had a good dream that didn't make me sad – of course, I've only slept two other times here.

**()()()()**

Breakfast was breast milk. Do you know how disgusting and extremely embarrassing it is to breast feed? Very, very, very much so. I pity every child in the world.

This was also the first time that I saw my new Mum, who I realized did remind me of Molly Weasley. It was also kind of funny that her name was a drug.

Molly had a round, pudgy face with laugh and stress lines similar to her husbands, a slightly upturned nose, large brown doe eyes and red hair just barely brushing her shoulders, very wavy. I narrowed my eyes at her as she carried Ginny and I out of our horrendously pink room and down a hallway, a set of stairs, another hallway and another set of stairs and into a kitchen.

That was when I freaked out. You know why I started crying? Because I couldn't start screaming, and there was a self-stirring pot on the stove, floating dishes to the table, a clock that was identical to the Weasley Family clock in the books. Well, I think so; the only thing I was for sure of were the fuzzy pots and dishes.

And then a light bulb shattered near Molly, Ginny and I, and I felt _something_ running through me and sending tingles through my tiny little infant body.

That made me freeze, stop crying, and whimper.

What the fuck was going on here?!

**()()()()**

It was several days before I could completely process everything and several more before I could even begin to accept it. I had not only been reborn, but I had been reborn into the actual Weasley family as Ginny Weasley's twin sister. They were not just super fanatics, they were a family of witches and wizards. And from all the things breaking around me, or falling down or floating, or exploding whenever I got overwhelmed, I was most likely a witch as well.

Molly and Arthur took me to the Hospital – _St. Mungos, oh my fucking god_ – to try and figure out what was wrong. None of the doctors – Healers, I mean, could figure out the problem, saying that I should just stay wherever I felt the calmest with whoever I felt the calmest with, gradually introduced to new settings and people.

So I was spending a _lot_ of time in the nursery with Bill holding me.

Yup, I trusted Bill more than I trusted Molly or Arthur. Sucks to be them. I was _not_ ready to accept these strangers as my parents, or trust them, so they had a while to wait, if they ever got my trust at all. It must've hurt them, because whenever they got to hold me instead of Bill, they held onto my I was a life-floatey thing and they just got tossed off the Titanic, getting a little teary eyed when I squirmed and cried enough for them to have to hand me back to Bill.

But Bill was going back to Hogwarts soon, as it was August 29th by then, and September 1st was only a day and a half away.

Like sucks like that. Bunch of bullshit.

**()()()()**

September 1st came along, and I got to see Platform 9 ¾ for the first time, as well as the Hogwarts Express. Fuzzy, out of focus, yes, but it still brought that feeling of awe and wonder and 'holy mother fucking shit' to me, just like it had in the movies. You know, after I got over the sickening feeling of Portkeys. They'd portkeyed right outside Kings Cross and went the regular journey through the column and everything.

I was tempted to whistle the Harry Potter tune, you know, if I could actually whistle. I was basically a fish, flopping around without any muscle control at all. The basics I could do was turn my head and jerk my body. Bill was holding me till the moment he had to get on the train, and I cried loudly when he handed me to Molly, staring after him till his red-bob got indecipherable as he climbed onto the train, glancing back every now and then.

"Shh, shh Lucy, it's okay," Molly whispered to me, rocking me back and forth and bouncing slightly, Arthur holding Ron on his hip and Ginny in his arms, "Bill will be back for Christmas, don't worry."

Christmas?! That was three months and twenty four days away! God dammit. I miss Bill already.

**()()()()**

Charlie was feeding me in my high-chair. It's been a month since Bill left, October 1st. My neck muscles were okay, now, so I could finally control my head, and my leg and arm movements were well-timed jerks. I had even practiced smiling in my crib before going to sleep. I had yet to smile, I was saving that for Bill. It was needless to say that he was my favorite brother, though Percy was a close second. Despite all the shit he did in the books, I know that he makes up for it during Deathly Hallows, and really, the little six year old was just too cute with his big glasses over even bigger blue eyes, and the gigantic book he carried about (_Hogwarts: A History_) barely being held up by his hands.

Percy was sitting next to us right now, reading aloud to Ginny and I, who was on my other side. Her favorite siblings were Fred and George easily. Ron was sitting on Molly's lap, being fed mashed potatoes. Arthur was drinking coffee and reading the Daily Prophet. The front page was across the table from me, so I was able to half make it out; something about He-Who…

Oh. Shit.

I started crying. Wailing, screaming, legs and arms jerking everywhere and anywhere, three light bulbs shattering as well as a window, and I _couldn't stop_.

Voldemort. Harry Potter. James Potter. Lily Potter. October 31st.

_ Oh dear god._

_Neville._

**()()()()**

Most would think that it was the Potters I was most worried about. But no, it was the Longbottoms. Neville got the short end of the stick with this, in my opinion; both his parents were tortured to insanity, turned into living vegetables, and while he could visit them, he was constantly faced with the fact that they would never recognize him, never say hello to him, never congratulate him on a good grade, never comfort him about Snape's bullying, _but they were still there_. Harry never knew what that was like till the Weasleys and Hermione, but then he got it constantly, so he never knew how torturous it was to know it was there but unable to ever have it. Neville, though…

_Dear lordie._

None of my siblings, nor Molly or Arthur knew what was wrong with me. Once again confined to the nursery, this time with Percy there to read to me, I was either dazedly listening to him read or crying my heart out.

_For twelve years, I'm going to have to live with Peter Pettigrew, and I won't be able to do anything to him. I won't be able to break Sirius out of Azkaban. I won't be able to do _anything_!_

I hated this feeling of helplessness. I had I when faced with the fact that Molly and Arthur were my parents now, whenever I remembered I could never be Nicole again, and now with this. It was undoubtedly the worst feeling in the world.

**()()()()**

October 31st was the one day that month that I stayed entirely awake and silent. It set some of my family on edge, and others sighing in relief. They thought I was over it. I wasn't. Not in the least. I was silent today in honor of James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Alice Longbottom, Frank Longbottom, and most of all, Harry and Neville.

The next day, news of Voldemort's defeat rang through the world, and Molly and Arthur partied with non-alcoholic drinks, Bill sent a letter about there being a free day and feasts and parties in Hogwarts.

I simply stayed silent in Percy's arms watching everything.

**()()()()**

It was a few days later that Sirius Black was convicted with the murder of dozens of Muggles, Peter Pettigrew and the betrayal of James and Lily Potter to Voldemort. No word of a trial of course. That evening, a rat missing a toe made its way into the garden and became Percy's new pet, Scabbers. I glared at it the whole day and screamed and wailed when he came close, nearly setting the bastard on fire with my accidental magic. I had the most active out of all of my siblings here at the moment, due to the fact that they were born with it, had known nothing but it, but to me it was this new thing. Like one minute I'm dry and next drenched in water, yet everyone else can't remember being dry.

A few days later, I thought of Molly and Arthur as my Mummy and Daddy for the first time.

I had frozen a few moments later, and started to evaluate my mind. After an hour of denial, anger, calm, I finally realized something. I was accepting everything. Accepting the fact that I would never see Mom or Dad again, would never see my Aunt or Uncle, never see my Grandmother, never see Drake again, and most importantly never be called Nicole again.

But was that okay? Was it okay to accept Molly and Arthur as my parents, my family? I was already used to responding to the name Lucy, and I'm not sure of how I'd introduce myself anymore.

Three days later, I came to the conclusion that it _was_ okay. I remembered how Mom – the 'o' in the word the only thing that separated Mom from Mum – and Dad – Father - would say that they wanted to me to be happy no matter what, which was why I'd switched schools (the system at the other wasn't working for me). Mom and Father wouldn't have minded about this. The situation was out of my control, and they would just be glad that I had a loving family.

That night was the first time I willingly reached for Mum. She cried as she picked me up, Arthur watching with watery eyes from where he held Ginny, and I even hummed the Harry Potter song for her.

"Hmm, hm hm hum, him him hum, hum hmm hum, him hm," I hummed with a little trouble, after all, I _was_ a baby. I couldn't continue, out of breathe, but she smiled all the same.

I didn't smile back. Bill was still getting that, bitch.

**()()()()**

It was December 23rd when we all traveled again to Platform 9 ¾ to pick up Bill for the Christmas Holiday. Everyone could tell how happy I was, and 'somehow' seemed to know he was coming, bouncing in Mum's arms and babbling incoherently. My vision was much better than being a newborn, but it would be three more months (when I was eight months old) till I could see as clearly as Mum, Dad, Father and Mom. The bright scarlet train rolled into the station, smoke lining the ceiling now before it died off.

And off hopped Bill, carrying his trunk and searching the Platform for us. His eyes found us Weasleys, and I started screaming "Bi-bi!" and waving my arms. His smile turned into a grin, and he rushed towards us (how old _is_ Bill, anyways? The only birthdays I knew of the Weasleys were mine and Fred and George's, mostly because theirs was on April Fools. Talk about foreshadowing) and handed Arthur his trunk.

"How's my favorite little sister?" He cooed at me, taking me from Mum's arms and giving me Eskimo kisses, making me erupt in laughter and gab fistfuls of his hair; I _really_ liked being able to act this childish, "Have you been a good girl for Mummy and Daddy?"

"She's been absolutely amazing, Bill," Arthur said with a grin, shifting Ginny in his arms, who was cooeing at him and grabbing his nose; Charlie was holding Ron, "Last month she actually reached for your Mum."

"So I was worried for nothing?"

"No!" Percy piped up, pushing his adorable glassed up his nose, "She started freaking out for the whole month of October! And she hates Scabbers…" Damn, nearly forgot about the rat until that, Percy! Ba humbug.

"Percy," Mum shushed him, and glanced at Bill, who looked slightly worried, "She's fine now, Bill, don't you worry."

"Bi-bi!" I shouted, and he glanced at me; I took the chance, and gave him a wide, gummy smile.

Mum laughed at Bill's awestruck face, and Dad chuckled, saying, "I think she's been saving that for you, son. You're her absolute favorite."

Bill grinned. I grinned back.

Best. Family. Ever.

**()()()()**

December 12th is Charlie's birthday. Gotta remember that, especially since it means that he cant go to Hogwarts till he's actually twelve.

**()()()()**

Christmas morning, I was gifted with clothes, toys and a toy wand that shot sparks out every time I waved it, each a different color than the last. I was fascinated with it, my happiness making things float around me. I took sadistic and righteous joy in singing Scabbers many times with it.

Bill and Percy were across the room though, and too involved with their own gifts to take notice of my new found talents. It was childish and stupid, but I felt jealous. I couldn't move to them either. The best I could do was baby-pushups, sitting up and such.

Time to crawl. Mom had always told me that I had been cruising earlier than anyone else in my family, hopefully I can do it here too.

Rolling over, keeping the toy wand in my pudgy hands, hauled my knees up, and took a cautious step forward. Mum gasped, and started taking pictures as I unsteadily crawled over to Bill and Percy, babbling and showing them my wand and sparks.

Really, I loved having such a giant family compared to my tiny one before. I didn't mind hand-me-downs either, as I'd been used to them before as well.

_This is the life_.

**()()()()**

**A/N: Lucy is now five months old, and has finally coped with the loss of Mom and Father, accepted Mum and Dad, and let go to move on. Next up, we have her child hood years. Lets go, Weasleys, Lets go! The best or nothing (yeah, the car commercial was on when I typed this chapter, and it caused me goose bumps. I love that quote).**

**REVIEW ANSWERES:**

**Guest: You shall fear not, young one. In this fic, the only relationships in it shall be those in the Canon. Lucy feels older than everyone else (fourteen years older) and therefore would find it creepy as fuck to date someone fourteen years her junior. No DracoOc here. I don't even like Draco all that much.**

EVERYONE MUST READ THIS:

I HAVE MADE A POTTERMORE ACCOUNT. LIKE THREE DAYS AGO. I am a Ravenclaw, you can check out my wand on my profile, and my username is GalleonUnicorn7928. GO AND FRIEND ME BITCHES. GO. MAKE ACCOUNTS. Also, I don't want to hear any bullshit about the Sorting Hat sorting you wrong. If you answer the questions correctly, you got sorted correctly. Slytherin doesn't mean evil, Gryffindor doesn't mean good, Hufflepuff is for morons and Ravenclaw is not for nerds. Every house has it's good points and bad points. Need I point out Pettigrew and Snape? Both in stereotypical houses, yet the very opposite. If you want more detail, read the House Welcoming Speech.

NOW GO.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**A/N: And onto the child hood years. Let us see how Lucy grows up, and what she plans.**

**()()()()**

"Mummy, where do babies come from?"

Yes, imagine Molly Weasley's expression when asked this question by her nearly-four year old daughter Lucy Weasley. No, not the Next Gen!Lucy but me, Lucinda Cedrella Weasley. It was hilarious, and I could hardly keep myself from grinning or bursting into laughter.

Of course, I had asked this at the most opportune moment, at lunch. Bill, fifteen now, across from me, choked on his sandwich; Charlie, who's thirteen this December, started hacking and coughing, mixed with laughter, while Percy blushed a little. Percy, you dirty minded nine year old! Fred and George were only seven, and Ron was five, we all can realize how old Ginny is, so they looked as confused as I was faking it. Mum stared and Dad dropped his fork.

"W-where did this come from?" She stuttered out.

I blinked my big eyes up at her, "I want a baby brother!"

Bill and Charlie were laughing very loudly now, and Percy hacked and coughed.

"Oh, Lucy darling," Dad said to my left, mussing my hair and making me scowl, "We'll tell you when you're older."

I wanted to say "I already know, it's okay", but I didn't. That would cause too many questions.

**()()()()**

"Mummy, can I keep this book?" I asked, holding up the Potions book I'd taken from the attic. It wasn't very valuable, and it was titled _101 Odd Potions_.

Mum looked at me with wide eyes, "Honey, it has no pictures."

I scowled; screw being a child, I was getting tired of being forced to read those stupid children books, all of them fake adventures about Harry Potter that Ginny just loved to drool over (no offense to her, her crush/obsession was amusing). I had been, and was still a book worm.

"I can read, Mum," I said, annoyance dripping from my tone like water from the faucet that was on.

"Not one of these books, Lucy," Mum smiled with amusement, reaching for the book.

I clenched it to my chest, and glared at her, "But I _can_! Do you want me to prove it?"

Mum rolled her eyes and shrugged, crouching down and crossed her arms on her knees to be my height (or a few inches above), "Of course, Lucy."

I opened it to the Introductory, "'Hello dear readers who have found this book in some obscure books store. Why obscure? Because Flourish and Botts is full of weird books, so I believe that it qualifies for the title. I wrote this book in hopes of finding the weirdest and most freaky potions ever and putting them together. The next Volume, _102 Odd Potions_, will be available July 1979 at bookstore all over the United Kingdom. Inside, the potions you will find will range from Hair Color Changing Potions to Gender Changing Potions and everything in between, before and after."

I looked up from the page to stare challenging at my Mum. She looked shocked, her mouth open and wide eyed. Then, she smiled proudly at me.

"Of course you can keep it, Lucy," She wrapped her arms around me in a hug, "Mummy's so proud of her super smart baby girl!"

I grinned and hugged her back, "Thanks Mummy!"

I pulled away, closed the book and held it to my chest, running out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the attic, resuming my money searching. I wanted to save up for either my own owl (I want a Great Gray Owl) or a special trunk Percy had told me about, the one with the Never Ending Library. Basically, it was a circular shelf that could be pulled up from a trunk, never ended, and magically categorized all the books in it by author. Place the book in any shelf, close it down, and it will be moved to its proper place. Of course, it could be set to do this by categories (Potions, Charms, History, ect.). Percy and I had drooled over the very idea for an hour.

Of course, us bookworms are categorized as lame by Fred and George, but they didn't play any mean pranks on us, only harmless ones. The last time they played a remotely hostile prank, it ended up ruining one of Percy's books and we'd both raged at them till they apologized and promised to not hurt our books.

By the end of the day, I had searched the attic five times, found 7 Sickles, and 12 Knuts. Not even a Galleon. A Galleon, according the Goblin I had whispered the question to at Gringotts last year, is about ten US dollars, and five pounds sterling. According to my own math, I had around two dollars and forty-two cents. More than I used to find when I ransacked Mom and Father's house, or Grandma Mia's or Drakes, so that was good enough for me. I kept the money in a locked (Muggle way) box under my mattress. The Great Gray Owl, at the moment, was thirteen Galleons, though I was unsure if that price would go down or not; the Never Ending Library Trunk cost seventeen Galleons. That was thirty Galleons right there, which meant five hundred and ten Sickles, and I wasn't even going to _start_ on Knuts.

If I wanted either or both of these things by the time I was eleven, (several years till) I was going to have to work my ass off.

**()()()()**

After searching the whole house – which I finished with a week and a half, and ended up with one Galleon, eleven Sickles, and ten Knuts – I got Bill to agree to take me Ottery St. Catchpole, the town over the hills and some ways away from our house. We had a table, two chairs, a sign and a lot of lemonade. Yes, it was the old Lemonade Stand idea. Of course, the Weasleys had no idea about how I came up with it, which I found utterly hilarious.

I grinned at Bill, dragging the sign behind me, him holding everything else and struggling. It was actually kind of funny. Bill shot me a look.

"No laughing," He said playfully, attempting to look angry, "I'm doing this for you. And I get a third of the profit."

"Got it!"

In the end, we made forty pounds. It was tourist season, the country side was beautiful, and there were tones of hot and sweaty people everywhere. Mum took us to Gringotts that evening, where we got our eight Galleons. I kept six, and Bill got two. So, in total I have nine Galleons already. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.

Of course, tourist season wasn't over yet.

**()()()()**

I looked over the sign that Dad had 'helped' me create (he made it all as I ordered him around. I _loved_ being Daddy's little girl); Lemonade were two pounds, pumpkin pasties were three, water was three, and the cookies – from sugar to chocolate chip, everything in between – were four pounds for two. By the end of the week, I had made sixty pounds with Bill helping. Bill got four Galleons, I got eight; seventeen total Galleons for me, enough for the trunk, but I still want to get the owl. I had only the rest of the month left to earn that much money, and this was how much I'd gotten in a week and a half.

Hopefully, I could make it.

**()()()()**

September 1st. Bill was off for his third year, and I would be stuck without him for _so many_ months. At least I had Percy. If you couldn't find me with Bill, raking in the dough, I was with Percy reading and reading and reading. I had collected ten books, five of them had been copied by the Gemino Curse, since they were 'too valuable' to just let me have. I had collected one hundred and twenty pounds through it all; eight Galleons for Bill, sixteen for me. Totally, I had thirty three Galleons. Three more than I actually needed.

Mum offered to take me to Diagon Alley, which I took advantage of easily. I got myself a Great Gray Owl chick (a boy, who I named Achilles, because their weakness is their tiny feet) and the Never Ending Library Trunk, as well as two second hand books. One was about Magical Britain during the Salem Witch Trials (titled _The Era of Fear_ by Marcus Donovan, a Muggleborn twenty four year old who had graduated from Hogwarts a Ravenclaw) and the other was _Curses and Counter-Curses_ by Vindictus Viridian. Yep, the very same book Harry Potter had wanted to get during his trip to Diagon, except mine was second hand and had little stick figure drawings in the margins, and was pretty battered.

I put all of my books in the first shelf, set the categories to subjects, and closed it. When I opened it up again, _101 Odd Potions_ was first and Mum's duplicated _Enchantment in Baking_. It was absolutely amazing, I thought as I turned the shelf with a gentle push; it was like those keychain holder things at Oceans of Fun, a cylinder or octagon or whatever, and it turned. I didn't even fill up a five shelves on the first side, but that was okay.

Achilles hooted from his perch on my bed, making Ginny look up from her the Quidditch magazine Bill has sent her in a letter.

"You're so lucky," Ginny whined, pouting, "I would give _anything_ for an owl of my own."

I rolled my eyes, "Earn some Galleons like I did this summer with Bill then."

"Ah, but that's work," She grumbled, and turned back to the magazine, making me chuckle.

We had finally gotten to repaint this summer, and the walls were red and blue striped vertically, our beds on opposite sides of the room the window overlooking the garden and scenery outside, two rickety old bedside tables, and the door opposite of the window. We shared a closet on Ginny's side of the room, but we weren't very girly so it was fine with us. Her side of the room was littered with Quidditch merchandise, while mine was covered to the brim with parchment, quills, ink bottles, (empty and full or in between) as well as notebooks (of the Wizarding kind: these were bound in leather, with parchment pages and no lines).

I brushed my finger across Achilles' breast with a fond smile.

_I love my family._

**()()()()**

Every year till I am seven years old, (so, two years) I make around two hundred and fifty pounds total (now with Percy's help after Bill moves out, so he still gets 1/3 of the profit). Sixteen Galleons for him, thirty three for me. That first year I leant him an extra Galleon (taking my total down to thirty two) so that he could buy his own Never Ending Library Trunk. I spend my money in the second hand bookstore. Forty three books in the past two years.

I, my friends, am living the dream.

**()()()()**

It is December, 1988, when I first realize that I need a plan. Bill is out of Hogwarts and a newbie Curse Breaker at Gringotts, and he's moved out into a flat. I miss him very much. Percy has started his first year at Hogwarts, and Charlie is in his fifth year at Hogwarts and sixteen, supposedly the best Seeker Gryffindor has ever had. (Ha, wait for Harry, McGonagall)

After all, a war is going to happen soon in the future. So what am I going to do?

**()()()()**

**Boom bota bing, bitches. Third chapter, finished. Oh, yes, in my original head, she was going to have trouble getting things because of money issues, but I tossed that idea. Now, she charges a hell of a lot at her lemonade stands, and buys shit with it. Don't question it. Instead, her issues will be with her actual family and stuff, but I'm not giving details. **

**Now, when the summary says Pre-Hogwarts, it means that for **_**her**_** it's Pre-Hogwarts. When Hogwarts Years come, it'll be **_**Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets**_**, not **_**Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone**_**. 'Kay?**

**REVIEW ANSWERS:**

**Discoabc: OHMYGOD YOU READ IT ASDFJAKSDNFKNDCKASDMCKASDFKJAFNKJSCDKN! *deep breath, calms down* Sorry, kinda fangirled there. It's just that, well, I mean… ONE OF MY FAVORITE AUTHORS ACTUALLY READ MY STORY! I feels awesome. Thank you for actually reading this. And yeah, I LOVED the way she was all "Bill and Percy are mine" though Bill was the majority. And I wanted her to be realistic about this all, so I made her have some trouble with Mummy and Daddy. As of now, it's fixed. And I guess you can see money's not a problem for her, but the thing is, she uses it for books. Everything else is for emergencies and her future. So she won't be using it for now. (BTW: can you advertise TWG? We're so lonely here. Soooo lonely. I hate to ask this of you, but as my Mom says, "You give Nicole an inch, she'll take a mile". I actually don't know where she got that from, heh.)**

**Reviews are love. **_**LOVE.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A-to-the-N, Bitches: And here we are again. Lucy is seven years old, and is beginning to actually plan her shit out. I forgot about Scabbers this whole time, so there'll be Scabbers here. Damn Pettigrew.**

**()()()()**

**Chapter Four**

I was having a staring contest with a rat.

Yes, it was that crazy.

Winter break had started, and Charlie, Bill and Percy had finally come home. Bill with his new pay check! I was tempted to corner him into giving me money, but I made my own money. And who did Percy bring back with him? Peter Fucking Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail and more commonly Scabbers, the Rat Bastard.

I had been scribbling notes down in a journal at the time – some Magical Theory shit – when I heard a squeaking. I looked up to see Scabbers staring at me. Achilles – fully grown, bitches – was eyeing him like food, which I grinned at. And so began the staring contest.

You know, till Ginny walked in carrying the horrid pink dress she'd gotten from Aunt Muriel (she'd gotten me the ugliest shade of purple she could find on a dress, as well, and it was already under my bed).

"Oi, Scabber, shoo!"

Scabbers jumped off the bed and scurried out of the room. It was the fastest I'd ever seen him. Ever.

"Thanks, Gin," I sighed, and stretched like some retarded cat, popping my neck in the process, and brushing a strand of my mid-back long fiery red hair from my face, "I was seriously going to go crazy if I had to be in the presence of that _thing_ any longer."

Ginny and I were seriously identical. From our hair, to the very placement of our freckles – trust me, we checked. Fred and George, though, wouldn't let us change anything about ourselves to make us unique. They liked seeing Mum react to a different set of twins. But it was ruined with the way I always had a book, and she always had dirt on her.

Ginny snorted, "You _seriously_ don't like Scabbers, do you?"

"You know the answer to that question," I gave her a wicked smirk.

"Come on, then," Ginny said, tossing her dress under her own bed, "Bill's going to let us braid his hair."

My eyes widened and I grinned, "AWESOME!"

"I will never understand Lucy-slang."

_It's called American, bitch._

**()()()()**

I looked over my notebook critically, the glow of the night-light orb next to me under my blankets at midnight setting an eerie glow to it. It was my plan for everything that was to happen and after, if I survived. The 'after' part was vague, though, because I didn't know if I'd change anything. Mentally, I am 21, but physically I am seven. It was a scary thought.

_PLANS:_

_HPatCoS- _

_1. Use the Diary instead of Ginny._

_ 2. Find the Room of Requirement_

_ 3. Steal Ravenclaw's Diadem_

_ 4. By the end of first year, have hidden the Diadem. _

_ not to piss Dumbledore off._

_HPatPoA: _

_Send care packages to Sirius anonymously. _

_Keep an eye on Wormy_

_Start learning the Patronus Charm, don't go near Dementors_

_Help Sirius anonymously_

_Try to not piss of Dumbledore or Lupin._

_HPatGoF:_

_Live past the Quidditch World Cup_

_Bet on Bulgaria getting the snitch but Ireland winning with someone _other_ than Ludo Bagman._

_Learn, learn, learn._

_Anonymous penpals with Sirius, try to keep indentity a secret, no more using Achilles by start of term._

_Hope and pray that Cedric somehow lives_

_HPatOotP:_

_Don't reveal yourself to Sirius. Try to keep that a secret._

_Send coded letters to Harry about the Order. Somehow._

_Join the DA, try not to get the Blood Quill used on yourself, please._

_Fight and live past the DoM Battle. Hopefully._

_HPatHBP:_

_Confide in Dumbledore about Diadem if he promises not to tell._

_If he promises, tell him about the Sword of Gryffindor being able to destroy Horcruxes._

_Use it to destroy ring and diadem_

_If he doesn't promise, steal it with Harry's Invisibility Cloak, then destroy the Diadem. _

_Live past the Death Eater attack, even without luck Potion_

_HPatDH:_

_Stay alive._

_Fight in war._

_Try to live._

_Save Fred._

_After:_

_Finish seventh year._

_Get a job at Flourish and Botts_

_Get a flat in Diagon Alley_

_Write a few books_

_Maybe become a teacher? Headmaster would be cool, though tiresome. Maybe Potions or DADA if the job is uncursed._

_Die old, with a long life behind me._

And there you have it, ladies and gentlemen of my imagination. My plan.

God, I wanted it to be over.

**()()()()**

I am eight years old when I meet Luna Lovegood. I am still eight when I declare her creepy as fuck, but downright adorable as well. I am nine when I find out why she could see the Thestrals. A month before, she'd seen her mother die.

I was then reminded of Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom.

I cried myself to sleep that night.

**()()()()**

I am ten years old when I first meet Harry Potter.

I was nervous as hell, frustrated and sad all at the same time. Not to mention I wanted to Fangirl.

**()()()()**

**A/N: Here we go. We get into the last arc of Pre-Hogwarts next chapter. I'm bored, so be ready for absolute nothingness. Or maybe awesomeness. Did you know that my room air conditioning hasn't worked since I was eight? Yeah. My room temperature depends on whatever the hell the outside temperature is, and a little bit better when I turn the fan on though not enough. Summer nights are shit, late afternoon is shit, and winter nights are utter bullshit. Garg.**

**Review Answers:**

**Discoabc: AKDSFKASDFKASDFKASDNFDADF YOU'LL ADVERTISE, YEEEEEEESSSSS! HAPPY DANCE! Yeah, decided to post this for you, 'cause I'm a kind bitch like that. And, yeah, I get that. The whole 'im not that awesome'. Someone PMed me with a pleading to read their story, and I read it, it was awesome, but I DON'T KNOW HOW HE FOUND ME. AND HE WOULDN'T TELL ME, THE BASTARD. Gosh. And yeah, Lucy's just awesome like that. And I **_**wish**_** I could do an awesome Lemonade stand like her, but I wouldn't be allowed and it wouldn't work in my neighborhood. After posting it, I realized that in American money, I just charged people nin dollars for two cookies. Hehe. I would have loved to put that there, with the whole 'when a witch and wizard, blah blah blah' but I decided not to. Too much work. And then she fucks with their mind like 'Oh, I don't know where babies come from, but I'm a reading genius'. I loved that you loved that. AND I TOTALLY AGREE. Except for being afraid of snakes. We used to have thirty three in our basement as pets, so I'm pretty good with snakes. They were all ball pythons, or whatever, and my favorite was Oreo. And here you have her plan. AND OH MY GOD YOU CALLED ME YOUR FRIEND, FANGIRL MODE ACTIVATED..AFKASDNFKASJDFNASKDNKASNAJNFAKLDSNCKJAL DFKLAHDSFKLASDNFKJASDFASDFKLNASDKLJFANDSKFLNAKDFLA SKLDJFH.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yes, I realize that last chapter was super short, but like I announced at the bottom, I was bored and way too hot for comfort. I still am. Now read the chapters I write for you fuckers.**

**()()()() **

**Chapter Five**

It's the day before September 1st, 1991. Tomorrow I'm meeting Harry Potter for the first time and I will be all alone for the year with Ginny, the Quidditch Fanatic. I honestly didn't like flying all that much, nor did I find the idea of flying all that fun. Being weightless and some many feet off the ground? Not my type of style. Or comfort zone. Not to mention how uncomfortable brooms are; Ginny drug me out once, and I found out.

Since I was seven, I had started saving half of my Galleons instead of spending them all. I'm trying to save up for anything I might need, or any emergency situation I might come in to that needs money. I set up a vault with Dad's help at Gringotts, and Bill pulled some strings so that I got a Dragon guarded vault. It was in that that I placed my money and the many journals containing the detailed notes of the series in them with that modified Gemino Curse on it, that one that duplicates things that other people than me have touched at amazing speed? The same thing that Bellatrix Lestrange used on her own vault. In it, I have seventy five Galleons at the moment.

I've decided to work during Christmas break and do even more work during summer break when I go to Hogwarts so that I can get more money. Not to mention this year I'll be raking leaves, shoveling snow and anything else that'll earn me money. When asked about why I was doing it, I told them all I was saving for College in America, Harvard. Many of them thought it darling that a girl so young was thinking about the future, and others worried about my family's money state and gave me donations.

I had already earned this summer three hundred and seventy five pounds instead of the usual two fifty, I got two fifty for the drinks stand (which was quickly becoming a well-known tourist spot for those visiting Ottery St. Catchpole and raking in the dough) and then a hundred through yard work and such, and twenty five through donation. Fifty eight Galleons for me total, sixteen for Percy.

Which meant that I had one hundred and thirty three Galleons total in my vault.

Now all I needed to do was get past this year, and onto the Chamber of Secrets.

**()()()()**

"Now, what's the Platform number?" Mum asked Ginny, who was holding her hand, as I trotted along quietly next to Percy; she asked this because Ginny had a habit of forgetting things non-Quidditch very easily, so Mum wanted to make sure she knew.

"Nine and three quarters!" Ginny chirped, and I turned my head as we slowed to stare at the small, skinny boy with black hair and bright green eyes clutching a trolley with a Snowy Owl on it, "Mum, can't I go?"

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet," Mum snapped, frazzled and nerve-wrecked with the whirlwind of last minute packing and repacking this morning as well as the trip here in the not-so-secretly enchanted car, "Now, Percy, you go first."

Percy marched towards the column between 9 and 10 importantly, most likely wearing an imaginary form of his Perfects Badge. I had congratulated him about making Perfect and asked him all about his new duties, which he gratefully told me about. George and Fred had been nuisances about it, so he was glad I was good about it. He promised to Owl me about everything this year, too.

"Fred, you next."

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," Fred said, acting affronted as I rolled my eyes; it was easy for twins to tell apart other twins, so I knew he was lying, "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you _tell_ I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear," Mum apologized apologetically. Hm. Was that grammatically correct? I'd check later.

"Only joking, I'm Fred," Fred grinned and went off; I was still staring at Harry.

George went off afterwards, and Harry came over.

"Excuse me," He said quietly, looking every bit nervous and frazzled as Mum.

"Hello dear," Mum said lovingly like she did with every kid she met, "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too." My brother dearest blushed bright red, and I finally noticed the smudge on his nose; how had I forgotten that?

"Yes," Harry nodded, "The thing is – the thing is, I don't know how to-"

"How to get onto the platform?" Harry nodded again, "Not to worry. All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a run."

He did, closing his eyes at the last minute. Then he was gone.

"Well, Ron, off you go," Mum ushered him away, and once he was gone, we walked through next.

The Platform was actually busier than usual, with the hype everyone was getting that the Boy Who Lived was going to Hogwarts this year. I rolled my eyes, as Mum found Fred, George and Ron all together. Soon enough though, the twins disappeared and came back with excited looks on their face. Mum had just been trying to get dirt off Ron's nose (ha, that'll never work) and Percy had just appeared and disappeared (with me trying to hold him back by his waist. I DIDN'T WANT TO BE ALONE~!).

_They must've just met Harry_, I thought, and then blinked, _HOLY SHIT, THE BOOK IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW, ITS HAPPENING. AND I GET TO SEE IT FIRST HAND._

My heart was beating fast with excitement and I watched wide eyed as the twins opened their mouths. It was like going to the World of Harry Potter (never been, but I've been to Disney Land) for the first time, but _better_, because it's _real_ and _right there_ and _holyfuckingshit_.

"Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" I leant forward eagerly, and then glanced at the windows; a boy with green eyes ducked out of view very quickly and I smiled widely.

"You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"

"Who?" Mum finally interrupted.

"_Harry Potter_!"

Time for Ginny to go into Fangirl Mode as I drifted off my Potter Nerd High.

"Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see him, Mum, oh please…" She begged, turning her puppy dog eyes on Mum; I wouldn't have been able to resist, but Mum is a badass like that.

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?" Mum turned to the older and more rambunctious twin (though barely).

"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there – like lightning," Fred said, and my lips twitched downwards.

"Poor _dear_ – no wonder he was alone, I wondered," You always wonder, Mum, "He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform."

"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"

"Fred!" I gasped, rearing my head back in shock, even though I knew he was going to say that; it was different seeing it first hand, and I couldn't help myself, "Why the heck would you even _think_ of that?! One, he was a toddler, he won't remember; two, it was the night _his parents died_, do you think he'd be 'Oh, Mum, can you move out of the way so that I can see You-Know-Who's face? People are going to want to know'? You ask him that and I'll sick Achilles on you _and_ a Howler!"

Fred looked a bit pale at the prospect of my viscous owl going after him, as Achilles would gleefully. He still hadn't forgotten the green paint the boys spilt on him. Or maybe it was the Howler that scared him. Mum, though, looked a bit proud.

Wait, shit, I slipped. No one knew how Lily Potter had died, other than the fact she had protected Harry from Voldemort. Everyone speculated how; no one knew if she literally stood in front of him, but I knew, 'cause I'm just awesome. I hope no one notices. Especially Harry, the little eavesdropping bitch.

"Lucy is right, Fred, don't you dare. He doesn't need to be reminded of that on his first day of school," Mum said sternly.

"All right, keep your hair on," Mum's punishments were worse than mine but not as scary, so he relaxed; I grinned a little sadistically, maybe I should send him a Howler just to mix it up.

The Hogwarts Express whistle sounded.

"Hurry up!" Mum said, and I suddenly latched onto George.

"DON'T GO," I sobbed into his stomach, my feet dragging as he tried to walk.

I didn't want to be alone with the Quidditch Fanatic who would make me play Quidditch on uncomfortable brooms the whole summer.

"Don't, Ginny, Lucy, we'll send you loads of Owls," Fred said as George patted my head and Fred did the same to a crying Ginny.

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat," George told us with a grin.

"_George_!"

"Only joking, Mum," George assured her, and I detached myself so that he could get on the train.

As the train began to move, Mum waved and I chased after it with newfound strength, teary, like Ginny, but no laughing. DON'T LEAVE ME. I DON'T WANT TO FLY.

And then you know what happened?

I tripped.

Over a _fucking purse_.

WHO THE HELL PUT A PURSE HERE?! Talk about face plant.

**()()()()**

I woke up the next morning at ten in the morning. I stared at the ceiling for a while, turned my head and watched Ginny sleep.

_Holy shit. Last night, everyone got sorted and Harry found out Malfoys are bastards_.

Yeah, don't judge that. I _am_ a Weasley, I gotta have _one_ thing to hate about 'the dark side'. Malfoys are that for me.

It was still so surreal. It felt like my childhood had passed in a millisecond, and suddenly, the series was starting.

_Why does it have to go so fast?_ I turned on my side, facing the wall and wrapped my arms around my legs; fetal position, _It's too fast. Next thing I'll know, I'll be fighting in the Second Wizarding World War tomorrow. God._

**()()()()**

I was raking leaves in Ottery St. Catchpole, downcast about Percy and Bill _both_ not being here, but a whole lot of delighted that the Rat Bastard was gone for a _whole year_. If only he could die a gruesome and painful death. I wanted to burst into song like some High School Musical spin off, but better 'cause it's me. And I am an awesome bitch.

"Hey there, Lucy-lu," A teen girl leant over the fence that separated her house from the one I was working on, "Why so glum?"

Taylor Davis was probably the only person I let call me that, because her hair was awesome. She had dyed it blue. _Blue_. My favorite color in the whole wide world, and she dyed her hair it, so that instantly made us soul mates in the non-romantic way. I'm not going to get married, 'cause I can't marry Bill, he's my bro and he'll get Fleur, so I won't marry at all. Bill's the ultimate catch, and nothing compares to him.

Yup. I've got a bit of a brother complex, now don't I? Who gives a shit. NOT ME.

"Every one of my brothers are at school and I'm stuck with Ginny, who'll make me play football and every kind of sport there is till they get back," I keep getting mixed up on this football thing. When I think of football, I think of guys running around in armor and helmets tackling each other and getting touch downs. Not soccer. Gosh, it's hard being an American-Brit.

"Oooh," She winced apologetically, "Well, you can come over anytime, you know, Danny wouldn't mind, nor would Mum and Pa."

I shuddered. Danny Davis was a menace who had a crush on me. I didn't want to be within a hundred feet of him.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Taylor," I said to her, and continued raking leaves.

"That's fine," She stood and stretched, "I've got a test today, so I should probably go to school instead of skipping. See ya later, shortie."

"I'M NOT SHORT!"

_Thank you, Taylor, for fixing my mood. _

**()()()()**

**A/N: YUP, here we are. Almost to Christmas. Whoo. Damn I'm kinda tired, it's around nine in the morning and I've been awake for a few hours. Gosh. Tomorrow I have to go back to school. Ba humbug. **

**REVIEW ANSWERS:**

**The Shards of Amarante: No, I've got something else planned out, but that's a good idea! I just think it would be too easy, and besides, just because Peter's proven alive doesn't mean that Sirius will be proven innocent. They might just be all "Peter Pettigrew is alive, it's a miricale. Now, let's send Sirius back to Azkaban and celebrate Peter's aliveness!". Which, I think, is much more likely. And Lucy doesn't want to change everything, her knowledge is like her security blanket. Thanks for the review! And no, she wont learn Occlumency. Nor does Snape go through students minds, or Dumbledore. This isn't a bash fic, so she won't need it and it'll actually play a good part in my plot. **

**Discoabc: Yes, you do have the awesome powers. And I don't actually have much of Luna in this story till Hogwarts Years, sorry. It'll be soon, don't worry though. GINNY AND LUCY AREN'T CLONES, THEY'RE IDENTICALTWINS. GRR. And yeah, I agree on the whole Sirius thing. Problem for Lucy is what if Sirius recognizes Achilles during OTP? How will she fix everything? Will she tell him? MWAHAHA. OHMYGOD, WE ARE FAMILY. My Uncle is crazy, so if you stick your tongue out at him, he'll hogtie you with tape and handcuff your hands behind you back and leave you on your stomach and drive away with the keys. He seriously did that to me once, I had TAPE BURNS. My older brother is moody and annoying (cliché High School student in every way, down to polo shirts) and my sister…well, she has her moods. I HAVE DECLARED YOU MY OLDER SISTER. BY HOW MANY YEARS, I DON'T KNOW. WE CAN FIGURE THAT OUT LATER, SISTER. (oh gosh, I feel like I'm a nun for calling you that or in a cult. Sister. Brother. Mwahaha.)**


	6. Goodbye

**Goodbye. **

Yes. I am leaving as an author. Don't worry, I'll still be reviewing and shit like that. But I'm not posting any more chapters or stories on here.

How many of you are sad? How many of you will miss these stories? I actually want to know. I'm self-obsessed like that.

But you don't have to worry! I'm not giving up fanfiction!

Tnmwriter-wordpress-com

Make the dashes dots, and lowercase the T, and you'll find my new place of hermit-ness for writing.

I love you all. I already posted a chapter of a Twilight Fanfic on the blog.

-TNM, out for the last time on .

**PS, 'cause I'm getting all sentimental and all.**

**The Backstory: How TNM came to write on **

You see, I'm a bit of a writer. Back in October, 2011, when I was a…sixth? Yeah, that. Sixth grader. I wrote a lot of fanfiction in notebooks, carried them around with me, growled at people who tried to touch them. I didn't like the idea of other people reading them, and then being faced with the possibility of them hating it _right in front of me_.

Then, someone mentioned the internet, and my mind took off.

I found , loved it with all my heart, and started an account. It was my first account, and I am very ashamed to admit this, but I guess you can all go see it. My username was AngelicMoon1212, and the only remaining fic on that account that I left up was _Here Comes The Thunder_, which is only up because of the many people who loved it.

There was another after that, which I can't really remember, which I don't think I'd want to tell you about either. If I remembered it.

I grew very happy with my writing. My style grew. If you want to check, read a single chapter of HCTT and compare it to my latest shit, TWG. Big difference.

I love all my readers, my followers, the people who favorite me. People are always like, "Nicole, you should stop writing fanfiction, write a _real_ story!", but to me, fanfiction _is_ real. And it always will be, especially when I make you all so happy with writing it.

_Damn._ Now I'm crying, you little shits; you made me love you_ too_ much. Stupid nostalgia.

I used to laugh when I saw writers moving off , but now, I guess I can understand a little bit. It's like moving from a crib, where there's a community of everyone like you, to a big-kid bed, where you seem to be all alone and new to the world.

I sound like I'm talking about graduating college or high school. I'm not. This is much more serious. (not)

So yeah.

I give you all lots of hugs and kisses and chocolates.

I hope I see you all on my blog~!


	7. Announcement, oh my god!

OKAY ALL OF MY DELIGHTFUL FANS HERE ON . I'VE GOT A FEW THINGS TO SAY TO YOU;

One: No, just because I am posting this doesn't mean that I'm coming back to . The admin has pissed me off already today. Sor-ee, Mister Admin, for apparently breaking your guidelines *glare*.

Two: Thank you to all of the people who went to my blog! And are still going there! I love you!

Three: I'm doing a Q&A on my blog, you can find out the details there under my post _The Elusive Me_. You can ask any and all questions, be them about my blog, my fanfictions, my personal life, or anything else!

And finally;

Four: Hey, guest? You know who you are, the one who decided to insult me because I actually shared some personal shit on here.

Here's my response to you: Thank you for insulting me. It's usually only bigger authors on who get this kind of flames, so I'm honored that you consider me so greatly~! Lots of love~!

OH YEAH.

There were some complaints on how to find my blog. I'm going to type the webaddress here again, for those who had trouble, okay? REPLACE ALL DASHES WITH PERIODS.

The website is: tnmwriter-wordpress-com

LOVE YOU.


End file.
